A Different InuYasha Tale
by NeverAStoryLeftUnwritten
Summary: This is a story that a friend of mine inspired/ asked my to write. It generally follows a similar storyline to that of the anime, but instead of Kagome there are two female leads- loosely based off my friend and I- and the enemies we face differ as well
1. Chapter 1

Manami sighed happily, "Finally, I've been waiting for this little camping trip all week."

Emiko grinned at her, "I know me too, an entire weekend to ourselves, just us and the wilderness."

They walked most of the day before they got to the perfect spot to set up camp. By sunset they had everything settled and were just sitting together talking. Emiko soon got bored though.

"Why don't we just check out the surrounding area a bit before the sun goes down, like you know see if there's a river nearby or something."

Manami laughed, "Alright, I guess so… just uh, bring your bow and arrows… I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Ah good idea."

They headed out, taking in every detail they could about their surroundings and making mental notes of ways to get back to their camp.

"Hey! Look what's that over there?" Emiko took off running in the direction of what looked to be a square rock. Manami groaned and ran after her.

"Emi, come on it's just a… a… a well? What in the world is a well doing all the way out here?"

Emiko shook her head, "I dunno…" she looked around, "Hmm… um Manami… do you see that tree over there?"

"Yea? What about it? It's just a tree; I'm more interested in the well…"

"I know, but… there's something… I don't know… off about it… like that scar on it… and it's almost like it's-."

"AH EMIKO!"

Emiko turned to see Manami falling into the well. The wood siding had given way. Emiko quickly bent over and grabbed Manami's arm. She was afraid to lean on the well though, and she was having a hard time keeping her grip on Manami.

"Good going Manami… now what?"

"Hey, it's not my fault this well is like a hundred years old and rotting! Just pull me out!"

"I don't know if I can… I don't have a good enough grip! Wait… what is that?"

A purplish light began to shine from the bottom of the well. The more Manami slipped in Emiko's grasp, the brighter it got. Suddenly, Emiko lost her footing and went flying into the well, both of them falling into the light. They screamed until they realized that they weren't hitting the ground.

"Whoa… this is trippy… what in the world is going on? You alright Manami?"

"Yea I'm fine but… what is this?"

"Like I'm supposed to know…"

Then they were being flipped. They shut their eyes tight and held on to each other. When they felt soft dirt underneath them, they slowly opened their eyes. They were in the bottom of the well.

They looked at each other uneasily, "We… we couldn't have imagined that… could we?"

Manami shook her head, "I have no idea, but I'm getting out of here."

Emiko nodded and together they struggled and fought their way up out of the well. Once out they took a quick look around. They were still surrounded by forest and everything seemed the same…

Emiko gasped, "Manami look! The tree!" She took off for the tree, Manami scrambling after her. When they stood in front of it they both gasped.

"What the-?" Manami blinked, and then rubbed her eyes.

Emiko took a step towards the tree, "Ow…" pinned to the tree by an arrow in his chest was a boy, who seemed about their age, with long white hair, a red kimono and… two white, dog-like ears.

"I wonder how he got up there… Manami… do you think he's dead?"

"Well yea, he's got an arrow in his chest, pinning him to the tree… what do you think?"

Vines had begun to grow over the boy and Emiko, mesmerized, used them to climb up to the boy.

"Emiko! What are you doing?"

"The poor thing… he's so cute… who would do something like this? Hmm I wonder what's with the ears though…" She tugged on one, "AH! They're real! Manami, his dog ears are real!"

Manami bit her lip, "Um… maybe you should get down from there… I'm getting the feeling we're not alone."

Emiko looked at the arrow, "Hmm, I wonder if I could pull it out, I'm sure people don't wanna walk around the woods and see a dead body up here… we could bury it… and maybe he'll be at peace then too."

"You're out of your mind! Just leave him!"

Emiko tentatively reached across the boy's chest and slowly wrapped her fingers around the arrow. As soon as she tugged it, the arrow pulsed in her hand and the boy stirred. She yelped and let go of the arrow.

"Who goes there?" an elderly woman with a patch over her eye stepped out of the woods, with a bow and arrow in hand. Emiko jumped and fell from the tree.

"What are ye two girls doin' out here?"

Manami spoke first before Emiko said something stupid and got them in trouble, "Well… we don't know… we're lost… you see, we fell into that well over there and now-."

"Ye came through the well?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And why were ye messing with InuYasha?"

"Who?"

"That half-demon there on the tree, InuYasha."

Emiko looked back at the tree, "InuYasha…" she noticed him stir once again.

Manami gulped, "Um right well…" the woman cut her off.

"Ye have awoken the spirit of InuYasha! Whatever ye do, ye must not remove the arrow! 50 years ago my sister, Priestess Kikyo, used her sacred arrow to seal InuYasha to this tree, forever."

Emiko frowned, "Why? Why would she do something like that?"

"InuYasha, as I mentioned already, is a half-demon, his wish was to become a full demon. In order to grant that wish InuYasha needed the Sacred Shikon Jewel, which was under my sister's protection. He attacked our town and stole it from the shrine where it was kept. Before he could get far though, Kikyo shot him with a sacred arrow, sealing him to this tree… this sacred tree. Only moments after, Kikyo herself died from wounds she had suffered in the battle."

Emiko and Manami blinked, "Oh… yikes."

"So um… whatever happened to the jewel?"

"No one is really sure; it disappeared after we cremated Kikyo."

"Hmmm…"

Manami noticed the old woman studying them. When the old lady saw her watching her, she spoke once more.

"My name is Lady Kaede. I don't mean to be rude, but ye two are a very strange pair… how is it that ye came through the well?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Manami, and that's Emiko. We sort of just fell in…"

Emiko laughed, "Well she fell in, and then dragged me down with her."

Kaede frowned, "It's very strange indeed… tell me, when are ye from?"

"When? Um… 2011… why?"

"Oh my… years and years into the future…"

Emiko jumped up, "AH! Don't tell me, we… when we went through that well we traveled back in time to _feudal _Japan! That would explain the clothes… and… well yea."

Kaede nodded, "Come back to the village with me and we shall discuss it more."


	2. Chapter 2

That night Emiko sat on the fence on the outskirts of the village, staring at the stars. Manami came up behind her.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Well… I was thinking about how maybe… maybe us coming here… wasn't an accident. What if we came here for a reason, that sacred jewel… maybe we're supposed to be the ones who find it… and I think that… that InuYasha may be a part of it all."

"Emi, you're crazy, besides InuYasha's stuck to the tree and we said we wouldn't remove the arrow."

"I guess you're right… but still, I can't shake this feeling… wait… did you hear that?"

"Yea… I did… what do you think it is?"

"I don't know… anything's possible here… there's a half-demon stuck to a tree for fifty years by a sacred arrow… I have no idea what to expect."

Out of the woods burst a giant snake with a woman's head. She hissed at the two girls and then lunged at them shouting, "Give me your jewel!"

Emiko and Manami screamed and split up, Emiko running into the forest and Manami running back into the village. After a moment's hesitation, the creature slithered after Emiko. Manami saw this and ran as fast as she could to Lady Kaede's hut.

"Come on, you have to hurry, some huge snake thing's after Emiko!"

Kaede instantly stood and grabbed her bow and arrow, "A demon! Which way did she go?"

"Into the woods, in the direction of the well."

"…and the tree…" Kaede shook her head and ran outside. She mounted a horse and rode into the woods. Manami stood for a second, frowning. She then found a horse and rode after her.

Emiko ran as fast as she could but the snake thing continued gaining on her. Suddenly it came up beside and whipped her in the back with its tail, sending her flying forward. Emiko slammed into a tree and sank down to the ground. She groaned, she'd never been flung into a tree before, that's for sure.

"Hey, girl."

Emiko flinched and looked up. She gasped, the tree she had crashed into was InuYasha's tree and now InuYasha was awake and talking to her, "Um… yes?"

"Looks like you're in trouble."

"No, really? What gave you that impression?"

"Hm, where's Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? She's-." She was cut off as the snake smashed her into the tree once more.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!"

InuYasha's ear's pricked, "Jewel huh?" he looked down at the injured girl, there was a sort of aura around her…

"Hey, quick, remove this arrow."

"What?"

"Remove the arrow."

"Ugh and why would I do something like that?"

"Because this demon's gonna have you for dinner if you don't."

Emiko bit her lip and looked back at the snake woman. She stood and reached up for the arrow, and just before the snake woman could attack again, or she lost her nerve, she gripped the arrow and yanked it from InuYasha's chest. There was a bright light and Emiko fell back down to the ground. InuYasha leapt from the tree and at the demon, defeating it within seconds.

Lady Kaede and Manami rode up just in time to see the demon evaporate and InuYasha walk up to Emiko.

"Now what was it that demon said about you having a jewel?"

"I… I don't know… but I swear I don't have anything!"

"You know what I think? I think you're lying! You're scent… it's similar to Kikyo's, and that's not a good thing for you!"

"What?"

InuYasha leapt at her and Emiko scrambled out of the way.

Lady Kaede leapt from her horse and yelled, "InuYasha!" she reached into her kimono and pulled out a beaded necklace. She murmured a chant underneath her breath and the beads began to glow. The beads then shot out and placed themselves around InuYasha's neck.

"What the-? What are these?"

"Emiko, quick! Your word can trap him, say the word of subjugation!"

"What word? Ahhh! Bad dog! Uh… SIT BOY!"

The beads glowed once again and InuYasha was slammed face first into the ground, "AGH!"

Emiko held back a laugh, "Serves you right."

InuYasha glared at her, "Why you…"

Manami ran up to Emiko, "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine… just a little worn out is all…"

Manami looked down at InuYasha, "I can't believe you freed him…"

"Hey, technically he saved my life, so I'm pretty glad I did it."


	3. Chapter 3

Emiko and Manami stared at InuYasha's back while Lady Kaede made supper. Emiko leaned over and whispered in Manami's ear, "So… how long do you think he'll stick around? I mean of course he kinda has to do whatever I want now, but still…"

InuYasha spun around and yelled in their faces, "I'm going to stick around until that scared jewel is in my hands! And I do NOT have to do a thing you tell me to! Stupid human!"

Emiko blinked and then frowned; she rolled her eyes, "Hmph, sit boy."

"AHH!" there was a loud crash as InuYasha slammed face first into the ground. Manami laughed and InuYasha muttered angrily under his breath. He got up and started to walk off.

"Ye may not want him to get too far away just yet, my dears." Lady Kaede cautioned.

Manami and Emiko grinned conspiratorially at each other and then back at InuYasha's retreating form.

"SIT BOY!"

"GWAAAH!"

They laughed hysterically as InuYasha hit the ground, yet again. He stood and jumped at them.

"You think that's funny? You try having your face continuously slammed into the dirt!"

"Now now InuYasha, ye best settle down and try to get along with the girls, otherwise ye face will hit the ground many times more." Lady Kaede handed Emiko and Manami bowls of stew, she looked questioningly at InuYasha but he crossed his arms and looked away.

Late that night Emiko had trouble sleeping. She sat up and saw that Manami was also awake.

"Hey…"

"Hey, what's up?"

Emiko sighed, "Well… I don't know, but how long do you think we're going to stay here? Not that I don't like it or anything but… I'm not entirely sure we're wanted here."

Manami shook her head, "Are you kidding? The only person who has shown any animosity towards us is InuYasha, and you revived him. He should be grateful."

"Hmm I guess you're right, but that's the thing, I don't want InuYasha to hate me…"

"Oh really? You got a thing for InuYasha already missy?"

Emiko blushed, "What? No…"

"Haha, it's ok, I do too. I mean he may be a bit of a selfish jerk, but he's really cute and I don't know just something about him…"

"Yea… hm, I hope he's actually asleep out there."

"Why?"

"Well what with the demon doggy senses, if he was awake he could probably hear every word we're saying."

"Oh… that wouldn't be too good…"

"Nope not at all."

"Let's go outside and check."

Emiko grinned, "Yea!"

They stood and snuck outside of the hut Lady Kaede lived in. The moon was full and it was beautiful a night, but when they looked around, there was no sign of InuYasha.

"Well… I suppose he isn't around… you think he made a run for it?"

"Nah I doubt it, Lady Kaede said that we were his only way of getting the jewel, though why she wouldn't say. "

"Hmm, I guess we'll just find out in the morning."

"Yupp."

Sure enough, the next morning InuYasha was outside sitting high up in a tree. Manami watched him for a minute and then looked over to where Emiko sat, talking with Lady Kaede and fiddling with her bow. They had almost forgotten that she'd brought it, but now that they'd remembered Emiko practically refused to put it down. Suddenly InuYasha leapt down from the tree and got into a ready stance. Emiko and Lady Kaede stood and watched him warily. He eyed them.

"Something's coming…"

Manami ran over to stand next to Emiko, "What do you think it is?"

Lady Kaede watched InuYasha for a moment, "Most likely it is another demon, here for the jewel."

InuYasha smirked, "Yea, finally some excitement." They waited several moments before the demon burst out of the forest bordering the village and instantly dove after Manami. She screamed and then she was airborne. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of InuYasha as he leapt away from the demon. He put her down and then spun to lunge back at the demon with a growl.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he slashed through the demon and split it in two. He grinned smugly at the girls, but behind him the demon reformed. Emiko gasped as it reared over InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Sit boy!"

"AAHHH!"

Emiko strung her bow and then let an arrow fly, straight towards the demon's heart. As it flew through the air it began to glow purple. It hit its mark and the demon was reduced to dust. Emiko blinked and then ran up to InuYasha.

"Sorry about that… it was going to attack you from behind."

InuYasha stood and looked at her for a minute and then scowled at her, "Look I don't need the help of a wimpy human."

"Ugh! You know what? I can't believe you're such an ungrateful-! SIT BOY!"

"AGH! Will you quit doing that?"

"As soon as you start showing me some respect!"

"Psh, why should I show you any-?"

"SIT BOY!"

"OW! Why you!"

"Would you like me to say it again?"

"NO!"

"Then what do you say?"

"Errrrrr… ugh…sorry…"

"Hmph, that's better."

Manami stifled her laughter and Emiko grinned as she walked away from InuYasha.

"Serves him right." Manami smiled.

Emiko nodded.


End file.
